The Watch
by feli3
Summary: Allura is tormented in her sleep by Lotor through a two way mirror invention by Haggar. How can the voltron force save her when Lotor has the upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN VOLTRON JUST LOVE THE SHOW-

Chapter 1- The Watch

Lotor watched, as Allura got ready for bed. The two- way dimensional mirror that Hagar gave him came in handy for viewing his desired obsession. She had an exotic beauty that he desired to possess. Golden tresses and milky soft skin and ocean blue eyes. Yes, indeed she was beautiful. He watched her go into her bathroom. After a few minutes of pampering herself, she came out in a sheer blue cotton nightgown. He could only imagine the feel of skin, the soft curves that she had underneath that gown. Oh how he wanted to reach out and caress her skin, to place his lips on her.

Allura yawned as she came out of her bathroom. She was tired after a hard day of lion practice this morning and diplomatic meetings all afternoon with Coran and the city council members. Lately she had not been sleeping well. Nightmares of Lotor haunted her. He had tried on several occasions in the last few months to kidnap her. The most recent incident occurred just 1 month ago after the boys and she went swimming. If that was not enough, she had this eerie feeling that there was a constant presence in her room. She got that feeling again tonight as she came out of the bathroom. It sent a chill down her spine.

It just the nerves and the wind, she told herself. Indeed the wind was fiercely strong this time of night during the season of rain. "There is no one in this room, Allura," she reprimanded herself. She said a quick prayer to her God and tried to sleep. She tossed for a few minutes and finally decided to lay then until exhaustion took over.

Lotor continued to watch Allura through the mirror. "My dear sweet Allura," he whispered softly. "You delight the eye even when you sleep." Lotor step closer to the mirror. He reached out as if he wanted to touch her but could not because although the mirror allowed one to peer into it, one could not transport a person through it.

"I can make a way for you to get to her, Lotor." Hagar said as she appeared with Coba in her hands.

"Haven't you heard of a door, old witch?" Lotor turned to face Hagar showing bitterness that she was all to use to from him. There was no love lost between the two of them. Hagar put up with Lotor's brunt verbal assaults because he was the son of her beloved, Zarkon. Lotor found Hagar useful from time to time, so he did not bother with having her removed. After all, she did have a way for him to be closer to his beloved obsession.

"The door was open Lotor," Hagar commented as she continued to stroke her pet cat.

"What do you want, witch?"

"Your father has requested an audience with you,"

Lotor bit back a bitter comment. Instead, he asked, "What can you do to allow me to step into Allura's dreams and reality?"

"I can call on the dark realms of magic to have a portal opened to transport your self to and from Allura's dreams. I can even have the mirror reserved so that you can walk through its dimensions. I will give you all the details after your meeting you Zarkon."

"Do it." Lotor responded. He left as Hagar continued to pet her cat. She exited with cat in hand towards her laboratory.

Part 2

Allura woke up to the sounds of Nanny bustling around in her room. "Time to get up child, you can't sleep the day away." She removed the covers from Allura. "You will be late for Lion practice, if you don't get up now." Nanny did not really notice how tired Allura looked. She was to busy straightening things up and reprimanding Allura. Three days in a row, Allura could not get any sleep. She fought back the overwhelming feeling of tiredness as she made her move to get up.

"I'm up." Allura groggily picked herself off the bed. She started to feel the onset of a headache. She walked lazily to the showers. When she came out, she tried her best to get dress quickly and headed to castle control.

Lion practice was horrible for Allura. She could not keep her eyes open. She missed easy targets and nearly ran into Pidge and Lance one too many times. Keith was especially hard on her today. His constants screaming commands gave her a splitting headache. He finally realized that she was not up for lion practice.

He grounded her. She knew she would get a long lecture from him and Coran, possibly Nanny too if she knew how dangerously close she came to hitting the ground.

Allura landed her blue lion and slowly got out of the cockpit. Keith was waiting for her on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Keith." Allura stated. "I don't know what come over me." She sighed and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Princess, if I may speak freely, you look awful! I am ordering you to get some rest." He noticed the bags under her eyes and fatigue appearance. Keith pulled out his communicator, "Castle Control, Coran, this is Captain Keith, do you read me?"

"Keith, what is it? What is wrong with the princess?" Coran asked.

"I am grounding her for today. She is exhausted. Send two guards to make sure she is safely escorted back into the castle. Keith out."

"Guards will be down shortly."

"Keith that isn't necessary." She muttered and stumbles as she tried to keep her eyes open and her feet balanced." Keith caught her before she fell.

"I think it is, princess, you can barely stand or keep your eyes open. Why didn't you say that you were exhausted?" Keith said in mild reproach. "We can't afford to lose you."

Allura loved being held by Keith. She felt safe and comfortable and in no time, she had fallen asleep. Keith voice trailed off as he noticed that she was not listening. He picked Allura up and carried her into castle control. There the guards took over and brought her to her bedchamber. Keith followed behind as he talked to the team on his comm. link. "Guys practice is over. Bring the lions to their lairs and get blue lion back in for the princess. She has passed out from exhaustion. Meet me in rec room in 20 minutes. Keith out."

In the rec room Keith and the rest of the Voltron force contemplated the events of the day everyone wondering what was wrong with the princess.

Dr. Gorma came in as they were sitting around relax chatting about the princess. The room grew quiet as Dr. Gorma approached Keith with the status of Princess Allura's condition. Gorma made some brief comments to Keith and then exited out of the room. Keith turned to the guys and told them what Dr. Gorma suspected.  
"Princess Allura is suffering for sleep deprivation. She has slept a wink of good sleep in three to four days. Gorma said that he managed to get her to tell him what her fears are. She believes that there is a presence in her room. None of the security cameras have detected anyone coming into her room."

Pidge spoke up "Could it be the work of Haggar again casting nasty spells." Keith suspected that as well.

Keith spoke again, "She is having nightmares that keep her from sleeping. I believe it is the work of Haggar and Lotor."

"That evil bastard," Lance yelled out, "Why won't they just give up. She doesn't want him. If I could get my hands on him, I'd-"

"Cool it Lance, There's nothing we can do right now. We have no proof and we don't need to be irrational about this. We have to think of a plan to draw them out."

Hunk then spoke up " Why don't we call Alexis the good witch from planet Moria?" Everyone looked at Hunk surprised. For once he had a great idea and it didn't involve food.

"Great idea, Hunk," Lance chimed in and patted Hunk on the back. "However, it will take days for her to be contacted. She is not currently on her planet. The last time we spoke with her she was in the next galaxy."

"I still think it's a good idea too Hunk. We will get Coran to start the process. In the meantime we will need to take shifts watching her." Keith stated. "Lion practice will be modified into shifts as well for now until we can get the princess back on her feet well rested. Pidge and Hunk you will have the first two shifts divided into three hour blocks. Lance and I will take the next two shifts. During the day she will have Coran and Nanny to watch over her. Be on guard we do not know what kind of magic Haggar maybe using. Any questions?"

No one spoke up so they were dismissed. Pidge headed to do his shift first followed by Hunk three hours later. Lance stayed behind for a moment to talk with Keith. "Is she going to be alright, Keith?"

"In due time Lance, she needs rest but she so stubborn that she wouldn't admit even as she was passing out today in front of Coran and me. I don't know how long she has been having this nightmarish feeling and didn't tell anyone."

"You know the princess, she doesn't want to be told she can't do something even it cost her sanity." I can't wait to get my hands on Lotor. We have to stop him. She doesn't deserve this torment."

"His days are numbered Lance, don't worry about that now. Get some sleep your shift is up in 6 hours."

Chapter 2

Pidge signed off of duty with a yawn to Hunk and went to bed. Allura was given a light sedative to make her sleep through the night. She was fine during Pidge's three hour shift and slept for most of Hunk's shift. Hunk had even dozed off for a moment when he started to her scream at the top of her lungs and her body jerked in contorted motions.

Keith, Pidge, Lance and Coran made their way quickly down the hall. Nanny followed after them. Hunk looked up as he tried to keep Allura down in the bed. She got to her feet and started to run out the room screaming. She escaped Hunk's arms when he turned his head to see who was coming through the door. She ran past Hunk, Pidge and Lance into Keith's arm. She struggled against Keith but she couldn't move past him and Coran. Keith picked her up talking to her all the while. "Allura stop it! You are among friends. It's me Keith, Lance, Hunk, Coran, Pidge, and Nanny. We are all around you. No one is going to let them get you. It's okay." Keith soothing voice seems to do the trick. She cradled herself into him crying hysterically and telling them that Lotor is here chasing her in the castle. "It's just a dream, Allura. Just a dream, open your eyes, it's your friends."

He tried to put her down but like a weaken child she would not could not let go. She opened her eyes slowly allowing her senses to take over. She looked into Keith's face as he sat her down on her bed.

Nanny came over quickly moving everyone from around her so that she could tend to her princess. She covered the princess with a dress gown to keep her proper. She fussed over her hair smoothing it out as she sat next to the princess. Keith talked to her calmly and slowly. A maid brought in some water and she sipped on it quietly.

Everyone waited for the princess to speak. Keith put his hands on her should giving her support. The nightmare must have spooked her something awful for her to adrenaline to be so high. Nanny rubbed her back and Princess slowly spoke up about her ordeal. "Keith, Lotor was in my room. He was here."

"How can that be," Hunk spoke up "I didn't see anyone. I didn't feel anyone in the room. I was awake the whole time."

"Your dreams must have felt very real, Princess but Lotor was not here." Koran spoke out. "I checked the monitors and security cameras for any movement. Hunk was with you the entire time."

"He was here, Koran chasing me, trying to get me to come to him on Planet Doom. I don't know how he did it but he was here. He gave me this." She opened up her hand, a broach with the Doom symbol was on it. Shocked Koran could not say anything else. All the members of the Voltron force were stunned. How were they going to deal with Lotor coming into Allura dreams?

All of a sudden the alarm system in the castle sounded. A robeast was attacking. Keith signal they guys to get to their lion. Allura tried to get up. Keith held her back. "I can't let you go out there. You're not well, Allura." Allura looked at Keith knowing he was right but she had no choice. They needed her.

"Keith I have to fly, we have no one else."

"We will manage without you. I need you grounded."

"But Keith, I can't- I don't want to stay- I'm afraid of staying" Keith contemplated her words quickly. He knew that she was is no shape to fly. Lotor knew that too. He would make her a target while she is not stable. It was a brilliant strategy he admitted. He needed a strategy to combat the forces coming up against them. He thought of one as he called Lance from his communicator.  
"Lance, come in its Commander Keith do you read?"

"Yeah Captain, when are you coming out this thing is pretty nasty not to mention a few of those robots are here as well."

"Do you think Pidge and Hunk can hold them off for a few minutes I need you to land."

"Yeah they can hold for few minutes. Why?" Lance asked curiously.

"I'll explain when you get your lion back to the lair. Keith out."

"Princess, I don't want you to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. You will switch lions with lance. Once we form Voltron things should be fairly easy from there. Lotor is looking to strike at you since he knows you are in the blue lion and are not yourself. He will come after you with full force so we will switch things on him."

"Thanks Keith, I am sorry for all the trouble."

"We will get him princess. Just hang in there and remember I don't want you to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary, that's an order."

"Yes Keith I understand." Keith left Allura with Nanny so she could get dress and meet the boys at the lions. She hurried to put on her flight suit. As she enters castle control she saw Keith lion take off. Lance followed behind with blue lion and she jumped into his red. It was a new experience for her riding red lion. The lions all had different personalities it seemed just like their pilots. Lance was definitely suited for the red lion as she was for the blue.  
She tried not to engage in combat as Keith as order but the battle was taking its toll on all the lions. Most of the attention was directed at the blue lion like Keith had suspected. Lotor wanted to bring down the princess in order to capture her. While in the red lion she took out the smaller robots and lesser troop forces as the other guys worked on destroying the monstrous robeast. It had legs like a spider and tentacles that stretched from each leg. It towered over Voltron at least 2 yards. It was black read and green with 20 eyes and antennae coming from each direction of his head. It was ugly no doubt about that.

Keith called for the formation of the Voltron and each lion heeded his called. They formed Voltron and took out the robeast with the blazing sword. Lotor had not discovered that Allura was not in the blue lion. He got on the intercom to chide the force about his exploits.

"Commander, how does it feel to know that I am one step closer to Allura, that I have been in her bedroom, have touched her skin, will taste of her soon and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. I see everything, I am everything, just look in the mirror. I am the king of your miserable planet!" Lotor claimed as he laughed. He made his next statement to Allura, "Allura, you shouldn't fight me my dear. It is only a matter of time before I possess you." It sickened her to have him call out her name and things he stated that he was able to do to her while she slept.

Lance lashed out at Lotor. "You stay away from her you sick bastard. Come fight me like a man. Leave the princess alone. She doesn't want you or need you! I'll kill you!"

"Lance, hold your temper in check! He's trying to provoke you into attacking him. Stand down!" Keith ordered.

"At last Voltron force it is only a matter of time before I get what I want. I am patient but my patience runs thin. Allura you will surrender to me or I will destroy your people and your home. You have twenty four hours to comply or else I am taking what belongs to me by force."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 3 Making Plans

After giving his ultimatum to hand over Princess Allura, Lotor disengaged his forces from battle leaving behind another smaller force of robots to continue its devastation on the people of Arus. Keith separated Voltron again and instructed the lions to maneuver take out the robots. Once the robots were taken out the lions returned to their respective lairs. Keith told the rest of team to meet in the war room in one hour to discuss plans on how to beat Lotor at his own game. In the meantime Keith went to the control to discuss some important matters with Koran in regards to Allura's safety.

Keith walked in the control room lost in contemplation of how to secure the Princess's safety in her castle. It was not an easy task now that they knew for sure that Lotor had a way of definitely getting to her through her dreams and somehow in reality. He can take out any one them at any moment if he really wanted too. How was he able to do it?' thought Keith as he saw Koran turned to him when he heard his footsteps approaching.

"Commander Keith," Koran spoke softly but gruff. Keith could tell the weary exasperated look on Koran's face. Koran was old but he seems to age ten times faster when he worried about the Princess of Arus safety.

"What do you plan to do about Allura's safety? You know we can not afford to loose her to the likes of Lotor. Just think of the abuse that she would have to endure! It kills me to think of her in that man's hands."

Keith nodded his head in confirmation. He too hated Lotor and would not stand to see the princess handed over to him.

"We have to contact Alexis. She needs to tell us what kind of magic properties have Lotor and the Witch Hagar have to make him appear to Allura at will in her dreams and in reality. We also need a decoy. Someone that can stay in Allura's room and pretend that she is Allura. She can not stay in her room anymore. We need to catch Lotor in the act."

"I agree Keith. Actually I have tried to make contact with Alexis but have not received a response. Her planet suggested we try the planet Dimorisa in the Aruze Quadrant. Her people say that she is studying the healing properties of magic."

"Let me know as soon as you get direct contact with her. Lotor will not get away with this plot not on my watch."

Koran continued with his monologue. "This ruthless man and his evil father have taken everything away from the princess. If he destroys the planet and its people, she will die herself. Lotor doesn't understand the passion that Allura has for her planet and people." Koran shook his head sadly. "Lotor has managed to get through our defenses this time. We don't know what we are up against. I will see to it that Allura's room is changed and that there is a decoy in her place. We shall have one of the female guards take her place."

Keith had a better idea. "I think we should have a male dress up as allow and pretend to be in her room so Lotor can be caught in the act. We have to find out how he is able to get to her room. What could it be?"

Keith left the control and went to meet the guys in the war room.

The War Room

The guys were quite somber when Keith walked into the war room. He noticed immediately how ragged and tired his team looked from the days events. However more importantly he noticed the concern for their princess in each of their eyes. They wanted to stop Lotor just as much as he did if not more. Allura was like a sister to each one of them. He could not say the same for himself. She meant something to him in another way entirely. It was deeper than he cared to admit to himself at the point. He would die trying save her from Lotor.

"What plan do you have Oh fearless one?" Lance chimed in as he saw Keith come in.

"Koran and I have been in the control room formulating a strategy to deal with this threat from Lotor. We need to figure out how he is getting into her dreams. What kind of dark magic is Haggar using? And how is that allowing him to transport into her bedroom?"

"He must be using sometime of time travel device." Pidge spoke out. "I haven't heard of anything in the known science world. But the realm of magic is surely to have some type of spell that will allow some one to travel across time and dimension. I will research the Castle of Lions library. Arus is full of magic and science working together."

"Good idea, Pidge. In the meantime I have come up with a way to lure Lotor out into the open. I am hoping that Lance will be a willing participant." Keith said as he looked at his second in command. He knew Lance would be weary of the idea but at the moment he could not think of anyone better to do it.

"Yeah I am all for helping the princess. What is the plan, Commander?" Lance said. He suddenly got the funny feeling that he wasn't about to like what Keith had to say.

"We need a decoy, Lance in Allura's room. Some one that can look the part and can defend themselves at the same time.''  
"Oh I can find a lovely lady to fit the part. I will contact Jenise. She is on the Arusian guard. Nice blonde female built-" Lance started to say but was interrupted by Keith.

"Thanks, but that's not what I had in mind. I want you to dress up like Allura and pretend to sleep in her room for the next night or so until Lotor attacks again."

"What? You've got to be joking with me. Dress up like a girl! No way! I am not like that! I have a rep to maintain. NO!"

"Lance, it's for the princess. I am sure you don't want the princess to get hurt no do you!" Pidge chimed in as he giggled at the thought of Lance dressing up like Allura. "I am sure Lotor would love to see those pretty girlie legs of yours, once you shave of course."

"Absolutely not! Out of the question! Let Pidge do it, Keith. He" Lance threw a pillow at Pidge as he continued to poke fun at Lance.

"You are better suited that's why I wanted you." Keith state firmly. "After all it is to protect the princess and you will have back up. I'll be in the room with you."

"This is humiliating. I will not forgive you for this. You owe me big time buddy."

"Yeah I know Lance just put in on my tab!" Keith discussed the rest of the plan to beat Lotor at his own game. Pidge and Hunk would continue to watch over the princess. She would be staying with Nanny in her room once she was released from the infirmary. Keith suspected that Lotor would not wait the full 24 hours to attack again. He would try something tonight while they were in a weakened state of mind.

They guys finished briefing their plans one more time then left the war room. Pidge went to the Library to work on finding the literature on magic. Hunk went to the kitchen to scope out leftovers from dinner. Lance followed Hunk to the kitchen but not to eat he needed a drink, a strong stiff drink. He didn't want to think about his upcoming duty.

Keith went to the infirmary to visit the princess. She was sleeping comfortably. He did not want to disturb her rest so he quietly left and went to the gym to work off some pent up regression. Lance found Keith forty-five minutes later still working out in the gym.  
"Don't you think you should rest?" Lance asked his friend. He could tell Keith had been doing a serious workout because he was dripping wet.

"I am fine" he said tersely. He stopped to pick up his things as Lance looked at him directly.

"We won't let him win, Keith" He could tell that Lotor had been on his mind the entire time he was in the gym. Lotor and Keith hated each other immensely. They both were in love with the princess but only one would confess his feelings openly. The other man cowered behind duty and a belief that he isn't good enough for the princess.

"I know I just want to kill him Lance. He has made her suffer long enough." Keith responded abruptly. "If we can get him, I will put an end to his life." He said with great force. "Let me hit the showers so we can get ready for tonight." Keith turned and walked way from Lance heading toward the locker room. Before he went in, he said, "Thanks Lance. Just don't loose your head tonight trying to play hero okay."

"The same goes for you, good buddy!" Lance finished his drink and tossed it in the waste basket a few meters away. Keith heard him as he went into the locker room.


End file.
